The Three Sons Of Alfred
by Saje ArmyUnited
Summary: What if Aichi wasn't actually who everyone thought he was. he was not son of Shizuka Sendou and not the brother Of Emi Sendou? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: The reversed fighter released

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**I'm back Already. I am writing this Fanfic because I thought that the 6th opening of CFV was a big mislead so I am writing something that will fill the Hole in My heart.**_

_**Author: J**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CardFight Vanguard or the characters in any way, shape or form.**_

_**Anyway Onto chapter 1**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The reversed fight realesed

The world is coming to an end according to Takuto. The reversed Fighters are growing in numbers too and the forces that are not

reversed are low in numbers. Miwa then walked into Card Capital.

"Hey Aichi, Kai wants to see you. He said he wants to fight you. Meet him in the park where you first met him," Miwa said with an emotionless smile.

As Miwa was turning around Aichi yelled, "Wait Miwa, is Kai Reversed?  
Miwa turned around and replied with the same emotionless smile he had before, "Yes he is, and your the one who made him go that far Aichi"

As miwa was turning around he corrected himself saying, "Well you and Ren that is."

Miwa then walked out of Card Capital and walked away.

"onii-san, you can't let what he said get to you!" Kamui said snapping Aichi out of the trance he was in.

"AH, Thanks Kamui. But I need to face him and if he is reversed then I can free him," Aichi said as he looked like he just got back his confidence back.

* * *

At the park

"So you came Sendou Aichi," Kai said while sitting on the park bench where he had always sat while trying to imagine himself as big and strong as Blaster  
blade when he was a kid still getting bullied.

"I'm ready Kai, it is here that I will surpass you!" Aichi yelled as if he had something to prove.

"all right then don't hold back," Kai said smiling getting out his deck. "I will show you the power I have received through link joker"

The crimson flames that Kai produced created a little vanguard play table.

They both put out their starting Vanguard in the vanguard circle, shuffling their deck and putting into the deck area.

they both drew five cards and put their hands on their starting Vanguard.

They both said together

Aichi: Stand Up, Vanguard

Kai: Stand Up, The Vanguard

Reversed Kai vs Aichi

Damage: 0

First Turn Aichi

Kai: White Night Fenrir

Aichi: Holy Squire, Enide

Aichi: Draw, I ride Little Liberator Marron, and Enide Moves to rear Guard

Kai: My turn, Draw, I ride Hollow twin blades, Binary star and Fenrir moves back. ATTACK. Drive trigger check, No trigger

Aichi: Damage check. No trigger

(Time skip)

Kai: Chaos breaker Attacks your vanguard

Aichi: Guard. Quintet wall. Now that's 2500 power shield

Kai: Drive trigger check. First check, Nothing. Second check, Star-vader, stellar Garage. Heal trigger!

Aichi: NO its not over yet. Damage check. Elxir Liberator a heal trigger.

Kai: What?! NO! How is that possible. I should Have surpassed you

Aichi: No Kai. This power isn't your own so you will never be able to beat me like that. That's 5000 power to my vanguard and I heal one damage.

Kai: I attack with my last rear GUard.

Aichi: Guard

Kai: e-e-e-end turn

Aicihi: I will show you that you will never be able to beat me with a foreign power residing in you and controll you. Stand and draw.

Kai: how will you do that? I have already lockes both your front row rear guards and you supporting unit for you vanguard

Aichi: Just watch, I Ride liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred

Kai: What you have that card?

Aichi: Yes I got it from Takuto a while ago I just never had the chance to use it in a real battle. Anyway, Limit break, counter blast (flipped 3 cards over) sould blast (pulled two cards from the soul and put them into the drop zone). All my rear guards units including locked units go to the top of my deck and i get five new ones to replace them.

Kai: WHAT?!

Aichi: Call, Wingal liberator, liberator of bonds, gancelot zenith, Little liberator Marron, Future liberator Llew and another Liberator of bond, gancelot zenith. Alfred get 2000 power for each Gold paladin in the rear guard.

Kai: No

Aichi: The left Gancelot zenith will attack boosted by Marron at you vanguard

Kai: No guard. Damage Check, Nothing

Kai  
Damage: 5

Aichi: Alfred then attack with boost from Wingal Liberator

Kai: Guard with a 2500 shield and intercept to make it 3000 shield

Aichi: You have lost Kai, now come back to us where you belong. twin drive check. First check, Critical trigger. All effect to Alfred. second check, Another critical trigger all effects to Alfred

Kai: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(End match)

That was it. Aichi had won. Kai had lost. when the background started to fade. Misaki had already had a match with Miwa while Aichi and Kai were having their Match and It seems they finished before they di with Miwa Losing.

"Now lets go back to Card Capital kai," Aichi said while lifting kai up with his arm around his shoulder.

Just as they were about to go back Takuto appears on every screen there is in the whole city. maybe the world.

"Hello all you worthless cardfighters out there"

* * *

_**Hi Guys I'm back already with another Fanfiction.**_

_**Hope you liked it. this was so much fun to write. Alot of research though. Sorry for any miss-spelt card names. Hope I spelt them right though. **_

_**Anyway please give me feedback on what you though of this Fanfic. WIll update my other Fanfcis soon though.**_

_**see ya guys next chapter. I hope**_


	2. Chapter 2: The new Card and the Invasion

_**Author: J**_

_**last chapter: Takuto Appears on every screen in the city**_

_**(a/n: Author note)**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Card and the Invasion

"Hello all you worthless Card Fighters out there," Takuto said with a smirk. This grabbed everyone's attention right away. The first thing that they realized about Takuto is that he had something on his forehead. That couldn't have been good or the Takuto we all knew.

"Now, I am sure every card fighter on earth has realized the reversed fighters and how more people's personalties change an become completely, Right?" Said Takuto with a huge evil grin on his face.

"What does he want now?" Kai said to all his friends who were staring blankly at the screen. "It seems my ace, Toshiki Kai has just been Unreserved, so I am changing my plans. Link jokers forces will invade earth and you will have to hide if you do not want to die as they do not respond to card fights," Takuto still smiling from his declaration. "What?" All of the gang perhaps in the world was having the same expression on their faces. "I Suggest you Run into building because they are going to come out of the red rings in the sky."

At that you could everyone becoming scared everyone started running around trying to find shelter. Well all the card fighters as it seems they are the only ones who could hear this. The Aichi and Naoki helped Kai onto his feet at started to run towards card Capital. Misaki and Kamui also helped Miwa on to his feet Following Aichi's lead.

(Time Skip)

* * *

They arrived at Card Capital without much trouble other than the fact that people were running around trying to get indoors.

Aichi then said something completely unrelated to the topic at hand as he was mainly looking at Misaki who was shaking at the fact they could end up dying, "Hey, why don't we get a booster pack, It might help our nerves as if we have someone there to protect us." everyone then looked at Aichi like he was crazy for even thinking it. They did it anyway. Aichi started to hand everyone a booster pack. As everyone was opening theirs and it seemed to have calmed everyone down he walked over to Miskai looking through her booster pack as she was starting to stop shaking.

"Hey Miskai," Said Aichi with his kind words that could even make the wildest beast calm down which was one of his trade marks. "Yes Aichi?" Misaki replied re-leaved that someone was trying to break the ice. "U-u-uh, I-i-i have this booster pack and I used my PSY-Qualia on it and it seemed to have a card that really want to protect you," Aichi was saying while looking away blushing.

"Thanks Aichi," She said with a smile and gave Aichi a quick hug to stop him from being nervous. As she started to open it she felt like something that truly had a kindred spirit wanting to protect her. She smiled feeling better already. as she looked at the cards they were all oracle think tank units. The clan she feels safest with. When she saw the last card she immediately knew this was the card Aichi was talking about. The card that she had never seen before name was Tsuinmūnburēdo tsukaite _**(a/n: Sorry if this is wrong, I used Google translate)**_ or twin moon blade wielder. The Unit was in a fight stance with both sword drawn and he was wearing a mask, but it still showed off his hair. The unit was a grade 3 unit that had an effect that would make anyone comfort if they knew they had to finish someone off in a turn.

The effect read, 'Counter blast (1) when this card is in your hand and all three of your units have attacked, pay the cost at superior ride this unit in the standing position. This Unit gets 10000 power plus one critical.'

This made Misaki smile madly as she felt a sense of security. "Miskai," Aichi asked while still looking at the card. "Yes?" Misaki replied. "U-u-um, would you like to meet the unit on cray, because he said he really wanted to say something to you.

Misaki said yes and then she closed her eyes as Aichi transported her to Cray. When she opened her eyes she saw the unit coming up to her still wearing his mask while his blue hair flew backwards in the wind. he stopped a few meters away from Miskai and bowed to her.

Misaki blushed at this gesture. The unit then said, "My Vanguard, I will always protect you, if you ever need help, I will be there for I am always by your side." Just as Miskai was being transported out of Cray she thought to herself as to where she had heard his voice before.

Just as she finished that thought Aichi called out to the others while leaving a note next to the assist-a-cat, "Guys, I have to go and see if my mum is all right," he said and without a second notice ran out of the store. After a few minutes a Sudden noise was right out side.

**BOOM**

* * *

_**hi guys sorry for all the clustered pharagraphs.**_

_**Just had a lot of things that needed to be in this chapter.**_

_**The next chapter should not be too clustered. **_

_**See you next chapter Hopefully**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Three Brothers

_**Hi guys, I'm back and with another chapter.**_

**_Hope you like this chapter._**

**_Author: J_**

**_(a/n: Author notes)_**

_'character thought'_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Three Brothers

BOOM! lightning had struck so close to the store door that the lights in the store went out for a minute.

Then light then came back on, but there was still noise outside.

Misaki POV

_'I wonder what that noise is, I bet it's nothing, but I still can't stop thinking that something might have happened to Aichi'_

"Hey guys, I think we should go outside and help Aichi, something may have happened to him." I said worried about Aichi's well being.

Thankfully Kai agreed with me which made him a really dependable guy, but only when it came to Aichi.

We all decided to go outside and try and find Aichi after a lot of convincing for the others to come out of their shells and help find Aichi.

As we walked outside we all could not believe what we saw. The units that Kai had used against Aichi in their match were all over the place.

People were running around away from these creatures and the most unbelievable thing happened.

The units shot a ray of black lightning with a crimson out line shot at a person and they became reversed and then they were teleported somewhere else.

This scared me as it just came to me that Aichi may have been caught by one of these things and became reversed and teleported somewhere where we may not be able to find him.

Kai realized this fact mainly the fact that he would lose his goal and never to be able to see him again. You could tell from the expression on his face.

"MISAKI, START RUNNING, THEY ARE COMING THIS WAY," Naoki shouted at the top of his voice.

I turned around and saw the units had seen us and had started making their way over to us.

I started running as fast as I could, as fast as my legs would take me, but they were still gaining on us.

I started to look at my deck which I had started to instinctively started to rearrange while sitting down at the counter. I had decided to put the new cards that we got from the booster packs and I instinctivley grabbed my deck before leaving the store.

Then I saw something that you would not see very often or at all for that matter. One of the cards in my deck was glowing and then it happened. I remembered the words of that one card that Aichi gave me in that booster pack.

"My Vanguard, I will always protect you, if you ever need help, I will be there for I am always by your side," The unit had said to me.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I just though to myself, _'Hey, why not try this, it's not like its going to help you in anyway, but before you get reversed you might as well look and sound like an idiot' _

And I did it, I stopped running and started to turn around to face the enemy and I drew that card.

I yelled at the top of my voice holding the card into the air, "You said you were going to protect me right Tsuinmūnburēdo tsukaite, then save me and help me save Aichi!"

I Opened my eyes and saw the unit smiling like he was looking at some raging lunatic. I closed my eyes preparing for the end and for the blow of the unit's sword.

I waited there for what seemed like a few hours cowering in fear.

I was still waiting for the blow, but it never came.

I then opened my eyes and saw My unit that I begged to come and save me was standing right in front of me, clashing swords with the other unit.

I turned around to see everyone looking at me like I was the savior of the world and had just performed a miracle.

I then looked back at the unit that was protecting me.

Tsuinmūnburēdo tsukaite **(a/n: or who I will refer to now as Tsukaite) **was now looking back at me with happiness in his eyes knowing that I trusted him.

He then said to me, "Of course I will help you, My Vanguard"

You may not have been able to tell with his mask on his face, but he was defiantly was smiling.

Even though he was right in front of me I still could not believe it.

A Unit from Cray was on earth without the technology that we needed to make the units appear in the nationals, he was just there in a solid form.

I got out of the thought as I just did not care anymore.

"Please get rid of these guys tsukaite" I said desperately.

Tsukaite then turned around and focused on his opponent.

He started to take advantage of his opponents confusion. He then flipped his sword aside as stabbed the other unit. The other unit then disappeared into nothing.

There was no trace of him left. The battle continued though.

On and on it went as Tsukaite just kept dodging and parrying the other units weapons and spells. The battle fought on.

Third Person POV

Just as it was thought that Tsukaite had just defeated all the enemies he put his guard down.

Then out of no-where a unit came out and swang it's sword at Tsukaite.

Tsukaite just managed to evade it in time as he fell back he looked at Misaki.

Miskai POV

Tsukaite's mask had a split in it. Was he alright?

Then it happened. His Mask split in half revealing his face.

_'No, It can't be? Can it?' _I thought to myself thinking that the person in front could not possibly be tsukaite.

"Aichi?" I said with my eyes opened wide but not letting my voice be too loud so that the others would hear.

He seemed to notice this and he started to get back onto his feet while grabbing another mask out of thin air and putting it on himself so no-one else would find out.

He then got up and started walking back to the unit that struck him down.

He seemed to be grabbing something out from his pocket.

"No more fooling around," He said with a very serious tone that he did not have before.

I then realized what he had grabbed from his pocket were to cards.

He threw them up into the air and yelled, "I call my two brothers, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark!"

Just as he said that the cards started to shake and appearing out of nowhere were blaster blade and blaster dark.

As they had their backs turned to me an the gang all we heard was,

"LETS GO BROS!"

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**hope you liked that chapter**_

_**please feel free to leave reviews**_


	4. Chapter 4: From Cray to Earth

_**Hi all,**_

_**hope you liked last chapter**_

_**Here's another one**_

* * *

Chapter 4: From Cray to Earth

"LETS GO BROS!"

Tsukaite, Blaster blade and blaster dark then drew their swords and got into a fighting stance.

At that point they all bent their legs and moved towards the enemy.

Blaster Blade taking the left hand group of enemies.

Blaster Dark taking the right hand side group of enemies.

And Tsukaitetoke on the middle group.

Misaki POV

The minute they broke off they disappeared.

You literally could not see any of them.

All you could hear were the clashing of swords and laughter.

"How many years has it been since we last did this you guys?" Tsukaite voice said

"I don't know, but it's just like old times isn't it?" Said one of the voices

"Yeah, we should get together and do this more often shouldn't we?" another voice said

I couldn't tell who the voices belonged to but I could tell it either belonged to blaster blade or blaster dark.

(Time Skip)

Finally after a while the final enemy was down.

The 3 fighters landed on the ground seethed their swords and walking over to each other.

I could tell that Blaster blade and blaster dark were smiling, but Aichi or Tsukaite still had his mask on.

Although it sounds like he was laughing.

As the rest of the gang were running up Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark disappeared into thin air.

We all ran up to Tsukaite and Kai asked in his usual cold tone, "Are you an friend or foe?"

Tsukaite sighed and said back to Kai, "I can see why the Kagero and the Narukami chose you as their vanguard, your just like them."

"But yes I am a friend,"

The others all looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"Well that should be all, I think you guys should all go home, Here is a list of instructions of what you should do before you leave your homes again," Tsukaite said while handing everyone a piece of paper.

"Well now that that's settled you guys should go home and do what he said, while you Tsukaite should come with me as we need to have a little chat," I said while grabbing Tsukaite arm and dragging him back towards the card shop.

I looked back to see what everyone else was doing and they all just shrugged and started heading their separate ways home.

When we finally reached card capital I brought Tsukaite or Aichi up to my room closed and locked the door and stared at him.

"Ah, Miskai? What are you going to do to me?" he said while laughing nervously.

"You don't need that mask on Aichi, I know its you," I said while crossing my arms and smiling.

All he did was sighed and he took off his mask.

Out behind the mask came Aichi, the one person who I truly trust and help him through thick and thin.

"Ok, Ok Misaki, you got me, so what did you want to know," he said

I then ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as I could. It was as plain as day that this took him by surprise as he was blushing a shade of red that covered his whole face.

"M-m-m-misaki, What are you doing?" He asked as he started to push me off himself. I then realized that when I hugged him I accidentally pushed him so he was lying on my bed.

I blushed instantly.

"W-w-well, you have some explaining to do Aichi how come you were Tsukaite and how could you summon Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark to earth," I said still blushing.

He sighed and said, "I did not think I would end up revealing this until after this situation was over, but alright I will explain it to you."

I then sat up and so did he and he started to explain things.

"Well for one thing as you could probably guess I am not biologically related to Ms Sendou and Emi. My real father is Alfred and as you could also tell Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark are my brothers. I am also not apart of the Royal or Golden Paladins or the Shadow paladins, but I belong to your clan, The Oracle Think Tank clan." He said taking a breath.

"Well OK, that explains where you come from, but how did you end up on earth?"

"That's an easy one, My father sent me hear to keep earth safe and that's why I am hear, but that's not all he wanted to know more about your people if you were to one day come to our planet or vise-versa." he said with a smile.

His smile made me feel like I could trust him.

"Oh yeah, I should probably teach you how to summon me a lot more efficiently. That's what was on those pieces of paper I gave the others, they will now know how to summon us to earth. of course there are consequences for doing so unless the unit is already on earth before the summoning like me." He said still with his cute grin on his face.

I got up and kissed his check and said, "well we better get started shouldn't we?"

* * *

_**Hi,**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter**_

_**I really appreciate all your reviews and comments**_


	5. Author Apology

_**Hi everyone**_

_**J here,**_

_**sorry about me not being able to update.**_

_**my laptop crashed and I needed it fixed.**_

_**I am putting all my stories on hatis for now and just going to focus on 'ONE' story at a time**_

_**It is very hard to keep updating more than 2 stories weekly.**_

_**I am just going to focus on one of my new stories.**_

_**this story will come back after a while**_

_**hope you can all wait until then**_

_**see you all again hopefully**_

_**sorry again**_


End file.
